Statistically Speaking
by Prologue
Summary: I couldn't help but to gape at him. I had stopped everything I had been doing, the old axe hanging loosely from my finger tips. And that had been the first time I had seen him. The first time I had ever laid eyes on Chase. And he hadn't even noticed me.
1. Prologue

**Statistically Speaking**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>I had never really thought throughout my life what it would be like to lose the person most important to me. For a while now I thought that I had. That that theory had become a reality. But that feeling of loss...that feeling of devastation was nothing compared to this...<p>

How did it come to this? I had thought that between the two of us that there had always been some sort of silent understanding. That though we didn't always agree or sometimes he could be a bit insensitive that we understood each others feelings.

Could I have really been that wrong? Could this whole time...could I really have misunderstood that horribly? Been that blind to him and his feelings?

_Chase..._

He was hovering over me, his head resting on my shoulder as he growled, "You're making a damn mistake, Molly..."

I could barely register his near inaudible, hoarse words as my heart pounded liquid fire through my veins. "N-no..." I responded my voice weak, almost frightened.

Suddenly, I felt the sturdy old fence behind me rock and creak as his fists slammed into the wood on either side of me, caging me in. I flinched, closing my eyes for a moment, taking in a deep stable breath. I had never seen him this mad before, this tormented before and knowing that it was because of me made this moment all the more difficult for me to grasp. I waited for something to happen, anything, anticipating.

Nothing...

Slowly, ever so slowly I opened my eyes and they widened. His face was so close to my own, mere inches, and I could feel his hot breath spray on my face. Cold glaring violet eyes were his last expression I saw before he briskly turned, storming off and away from my farmland as I stared after him wide eyed. My breath was coming out short and labored and even if I had wanted to at the time I couldn't speak, couldn't shout after him.

As I watched his quickly retreating form head towards town, I brought a trembling hand slowly to my lips, tingling still from the lingering sensation of his lips pressed to mine. A kiss that had been entirely one sided, a kiss that I had not returned.

My knees became week and I found my free hand gripping the fence behind me harshly, pieces of the wood splintering under my nails and piercing my fingers. The pain was numb to me though, it was like a dull throb. It didn't even compare to the pain that was pounding away at my heart. Maybe I deserved the pain, maybe I deserved to feel like this, to live like this.

But watching him storm off had been the hardest thing I had ever had to do. Tears beginning to prick my eyes as I leaned myself against the fence, the hand that had just been on my lips now cradling the other close to my face.

"Maybe I really do deserve it..."

Chase and I had always been close, even if half the time we couldn't stand each other. He had always been there for me to tell me when I was an idiot...even when I didn't want to hear it. I had always been able to speak freely my mind to him. Always had been able to open my heart to him, and when it was serious he would be there. He had been my best friend, my pillar, the one person that I thought really got me. From day one...

It was two years ago that I had seen Chase strolling down the dirt road that led from his sturdy white house in Flute fields to Harmonica Town. It had been a clear spring day, not a cloud in the sky and the wind so feint, the only time I heard the rustling of leaves was when the blade of my axe had been lodged into one of the trees on my plot of land.

I had just moved to Castanet Island, only a few days beforehand from my small flat in the city. The need to get away, to start over had been clawing at me for some time so I had finally packed up my things, taken the initiative and left after speaking with the island's mayor on the phone for some time.

He had made Castanet sound amazing and beautiful and my farmland all the more so. But when I got dropped off Cain's wagon, I found that he might have told me a teeny white lie. My farmland was in need of a serious fixer upper and would need months and months of tender love and care before it even got anywhere near what he had described to me.

There were three buildings, the largest looked like an old but still sturdy animal barn, the smallest being the chicken coop, and the middle sized shed of a building was my new house. Each building looked like it was missing parts of the roof and the once screened in area in front of the house that I assumed was porch looked like it had suffered serious termite damage as well as wind damage. This...was my new home.

Well, I wasn't about to let a challenge stop me, instead I embraced it. Anything had to be better then my old home, my old job, my old friends. And when I say anything, I literally meant anything.

I had spent my first few days on the island just tending to my all but ruined plot. There had been a serious over growth of weeds in my fields as well as unhealthy soil and tall over grown trees that would be in the way of max crop production. All in all- I had my hands full.

It was on the third day that I had finally gotten the irritating job of weeding and tilling most of the field done and had finally gotten to chopping down some trees. I was on my second tree and feeling as though I may pass out at any minute when between the echoes of the chops I heard the sound of someone humming to themselves.

Axe still lodged tightly in the unstable tree, I turned my head, wiping my brow to watch him pass by my farmland, hands thrust into the pockets of his jeans. His strawberry blond hair stood out against his violet, paasive eyes. He was wearing a white button up, the sleeves rolled up near immaculately and he wore a dark blue colored apron. I honestly hadn't met many of the villagers yet- hadn't even seen many of the villagers yet.

I couldn't help but to gape at him. I had stopped everything I had been doing, the old axe hanging loosely from my finger tips. And that had been the first time I had seen him. The first time I had ever laid eyes on Chase. And he hadn't even noticed me...or so I thought.

Oh how times change...

And it all started with a letter...

* * *

><p><em>Hmm...short but sweet huh? It's been a little while since I picked up anything Harvest Moon based though I have been meaning too. I've just started playing Animal Parade again and I can't help but to fall in love with Chase every time I play so I figured that I needed to write a fic just for him.<em>

_This one may be a little angsty. And also, the prologue starts off in the middle of the story. So things will come together in due time._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of these characters. I just own Molly's personality! Yup, that's right, it belongs to me!**

**Statistically Speaking**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Waking up had never really been a challenge for me. I had always loved waking up to the smell of coffee that I had set on an automatic timer. Coffee in the morning was a must. I could function without, but I excelled with a cup or two.<p>

It was always the same routine. Wake up to the extremely irritating sound of my buzzing alarm clock, slide out of bed, clad in usually my sweat pants and a plain short sleeved shirt...though on hotter days I would wear a tank top and shorts to bed. I rarely ate breakfast, but when I did it consisted of either eggs or oatmeal. I would make myself a cup of coffee. One scoop of the powder creamer, three half scoops of sugar. I always had to let my coffee sit out for a little bit. I couldn't stand hot coffee and it seemed I had the most sensitive mouth in the world.

So, while my coffee sat in the middle of the place mat at the left hand side of the table closest to the kitchen where I always sat at my round kitchen table I would usually take this opportunity to get dressed for work. It was a rare day when I would shower in the morning, preferring to do so after I got all my farm work done.

Most days I wasn't satisfied until I drank three cups of coffee, I could go some with only two, but it was near impossible for me to only drink one cup of coffee and be satisfied.

So while most days after preparing my steaming hot cup of coffee I would head to my room and change into the clothes that I had neatly folded and set on a chair the night before, this morning I did something different. This morning I decided to check my mail.

It wasn't routine and that irked me a little bit, but sometimes you just have something...call it a feeling...push you in a certain direction. I definitely had a feeling.

So that being said, slippers on my feet and fingers running through my chocolate hair I walked outside, through my porch and opened the screen door, walking down the steps and stopping at the last one. I outstretched my hand, using my leg to keep the door open and pulled the door to the mail box down, surprised to see that there was actually a letter facing down in my mail box.

It was a rare occasion to see a letter in the mail, but I still checked it near religiously every single day. Sometimes announcements would come in the mail, such as Juli's and Candace's wedding announcement that came in the mail about a month back. Tomorrow they would be getting married at the church and the whole town had been invited and it would be the 'wedding of centuries' and whatever else Juli had rambled on to me about. At some point I had tuned the purple haired man out and just nodded when the time seemed right. Sometimes, it would be letters about some of the resident shops receiving new stock. Every so great often it would just be a sweet letter from a friend in town.

But as I pulled the plain white envelope from the mailbox and began to turn back towards my home, turning it over in the process and one hand now holding the screen door wide open. I found my entire body went stiff, rigid as I saw who it was address from.

_Kevin Morris._

_My brother..._

I must have stared at the envelope after placing it on my table for ten minutes, contemplating whether or not to open it as I sat and drank my first cup of coffee. I hadn't spoken to anyone in my family for about five years. It wasn't that I was avoiding them, we had just never had a reason to really speak before. Plus, with all of us working it had made getting together all the more difficult. But really my family was a pain in my ass. Always had been, always would be. Especially my older brother and sister. It was a firm belief of mine that they had it out for my sanity ever since I was a little girl.

Finally deciding to open it, I took a knife and neatly cut open the top before pulling out the letter, unfolding it and eyes scanning my bothers neat and curvy lettering. The further I read, the more my eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowing on the script.

One palm landing flat over the paper, the other holding onto my face, I groaned to myself as I shook my head. He really did have it out for my sanity. One week with the man would be manageable...but two? I glared daggers at the lettering in between my outstretched fingers.

Oh what a way to start a morning. And here I thought today would be a good day...

I had gotten dressed and continued with my daily sets of farm chores. The livestock needed to be tended to and my crops needed to be watered. Fall was approaching so in a few short days I would be cutting down all my summer crops and replace them with a variety of the nest seasons, eggplants and sweet potatoes, and the whole lot.

It was a habit for me to start on the top left hand corner of my field and slowly but surely make my way down to the lower right hand corner of the field. I watered each individual crop the same amount of time, counting in my head back from five.

When placing my shipment in the crate it would also be a pattern of colors and largest to smallest. Everything would be placed in neatly in either rows or in their own little corner depending on how much of that certain item that I was selling for the day.

Maybe I was crazy...but I preferred to see it as immaculate.

There was nothing wrong with wanting organization and order...right...?

To prove I wasn't crazy I had agreed with myself.

I had saved up as many tomatoes as possible so I could make juice for Gill. He was one of the most important people of my life and I knew giving him his favorite summer food throughout the fall would make him happy... Making Gill happy made me ecstatic, hands down, no questions asked.

When I had come to the island years back, I had no intentions of falling in love, no intentions of settling down, or finding that classic 'soul mate'. I had only wanted an escape, a get away from my former life. Somewhere that I could really feel and call home. But, it had happened by surprise. When I first met him I thought him an arrogant, self centered, work-a-holic bastard...but...something about him...

The way a lop sided smirk would creep over his lips when I slipped my hand into his. The way he looked when he put on his reading glasses, though a rare sight to see, he still looked amazing in them. The way he ironed his clothes meticulously. Then there was the way he took care of the towns affairs, the paper work, and his scatter brained father.

The list could go on...and I would still be here days later pondering over it...

I felt my cheeks heat at the thought of my long term boyfriend of a little over a year now. My whole entire body tingled and my hand had gripped the handle of my watering can tighter. I still couldn't believe that a year later my body, my heart would respond to the very thought of the blond as it did.

I brought my free hand up to cover my crimson face. "Ah...love is annoying..."

But that didn't stop the small smile frown spreading over my lips.

* * *

><p>The ring of the bell alerted the blond of my entrance to town hall. It was nearing three and I had finished all of my farm chores, showered and dressed into something not covered in dirt and animal feces. I preferred comfortable clothes over clinging clothes, soft colors as opposed to bright colors so I wouldn't have to draw more attention to myself then necessary.<p>

It was something that had always driven my sister wild. A minor victory over her, but a victory none the less.

Gill looked up from his seemingly endless mountain of paper work and as usual his eyes seemed warn, tired and his smile only stretched half of his face before he turned his head back to the paper work and I was greeted with bright blond tendrils of hair. "Good afternoon." I heard muttered from the stack of papers.

Sighing, I dropped my bag on the only empty part of the counter I could find and rummaged through it mindlessly. "Afternoon Gill." I responded, finding the jar of tomato juice and gingerly setting it next to the bag before organizing what contents were left over and fastening the bag back up. "Brought you something to drink if you ever decide to take a break."

"Is there an underlying hint that I sense there?" His voice sounded amused and I couldn't help but to giggle in response as his head poked back up and he met my eyes with his ocean blue pair again, they seemed lighter then when I had first entered. He seemed more relaxed. "Alright, alright...I need a break from this mundane amount of paper work as it is."

The blond stared up at me for a moment and I stared back, unmoving. I could feel the flush already starting to burn my cheeks and his smirk in response to the way my body instantly responded to him. Rolling his chair away from the desk slightly, he ran a hand through his light colored hair before patting his lap.

"You sure? I mean...here...?"

He raised a curious eyebrow at me, quirking his head to the side and sighing. "Well if you don't want to then I suppose..."

"That's not! I mean...what if Hamilton-"

"It's only my lap Molly. It's not like we're engaging in sexual intercourse."

Eyes widening, I averted my gaze from his usual tired stare. Goddess sometimes the things he said were mortifying. It wasn't like we hadn't engaged in those pleasantries, but talking about it out loud was just...awkward. At least for me it was anyways. I stared for a few more seconds before my open mouthed gape turned into a small smile and I went around the desk and stopped by his side, heart pounding so wildly in my ears that it was maddening.

His stare was expectant. I lowered myself on the blond's lap vertically, staring hard at the floor for a moment and trying my hardest to touch as little of our body parts together as possible. I heard a chuckle escape his lips and then his soft hand grazing my cheek before I was pressed flat against him, our bodies molding together best they could.

Staring into his shoulder, I felt the heat of my embarrassment rolling off of me as one of his hands tangled in my hair. "How long have we been together now Molly?"

The question had my eyes widening but my answer was almost immediate. "About a year now."

"And you still turn that color when you see me?"

His voice was laced with amusement and I mentally cringed at his light teasing, beginning to pull away but his other arm wrapped around my waist. "Sh-shut up." I muttered, refusing to meet his gaze as I continued to push away, putting up a weak and pathetic excuse of a struggle. Really, there was no where else I'd rather be then in his arms.

"Oh quit it. I never sad it was remotely a bad thing." My sad attempt to struggle halted when I felt his lips brush over my cheek and my face grew even hotter when he muttered the next words in my ear, "I think it's adorable."

Despite the length of time that we had actually been dating, I had always from the very beginning felt hesitant and embarrassed with Gill. I knew why, why I couldn't look at him without my face turning that color. He was so above me, so much better then me. He was smart and attractive and a hard worker. He was the ambitious type of guy that had all his priorities straight and knew exactly what he wanted in life. He had no regrets.

And truly for that I couldn't help but to feel a little envious.

But somehow, this wonderful man was mine. He had chosen me and I hadn't a clue why. He was everything I was not. I had never radiated that incredible amount of confidence that he had and really I wasn't that important of a person. I was plain, I had no real goals in life, I simply just existed.

"I can't stay long today you know..." I muttered, eyes finally meeting his calm blue pair.

His eyebrows raised curiously. "You're helping Candace with the finality of her wedding arrangements?"

He had such a good memory. Another thing I lacked, it was like ticking off a list. An extremely long, pathetic list.

"That's what brides maids do." I responded with a warm smile. Candace had been my first female friend on the island. She had been so timid when we first met, stuttering and barely raising her voice above a whisper. But as I visited the clothing store more often she became less soft spoken, less embarrassed.

"And they hold the brides dresses when they pee."

My honey colored eyes widened and two equally embarrassed pairs of eyes looked up into the amused violet ones of the towns local peach haired chef and my best friend, Chase. With a burst of strength that came seemingly from no where, I pushed myself from Gill's lap and stood to my full height. I ran my hands down my clothes, patting out any wrinkles that could have formed before meeting Chase's eyes once more. He was holding a handful of crisp bills, tilting his head and smirking as he leaned his elbows against the desk. He was wearing a black button up shirt today with white pin stripes and his bangs were pushed back by bobby pins. I my opinion though, Chase always looked good. Even in an apron.

I felt my face heat and I looked away from those eyes and down towards the wooden floor boards of the local town hall. "Yes, I've heard they do that also..." I mumbled. "I'll leave that to her maid of honor." I gave him a short smile and saw the corner of his lip quirk up in return.

"Well, I only came to pay my power bill before heading into work." He shoved the money across the desk, eying Gill before turning back to me, leaning forward and grinning devilishly. "You'll be at the bar tonight?"

"Just like almost every other night since I started living here."

"Good. See ya then. I'll have your usual made up for you."

I felt my cheeks burning under his intense gaze. I understood what he was doing, but it didn't stop me from feeling this way. He was trying to make Gill jealous, suspicious, whatever he could. Not that it ever worked with Gill. Chase had never been fond of my relationship with the mayor's son from the very beginning. But you couldn't help who you fell for, right? "Th-thanks..." I whispered and he nodded before walking out.

The door hadn't even come to a complete close when I felt two hands snake around my front and my entire body stiffened. "You really need to learn to get used to my touch, Molly. Really you should have been used to it ages ago."

"I-I'm sorry." I muttered, feeling my face erupt in a flame as I turned to look into his intense cerulean eyes. "I will...I mean I am...I just..." I felt my blush spreading, hot, down my neck. "Well you know...you just...caught me...off guard..." I trailed off lamely and he gave me an incredulous look that told me he didn't believe a damn word that I just uttered.

"Regardless...if I touch you here..." He started, his hand coming up to cup my cheek and my gaze instantly left his and made friends with a small crack in the floor. "Or here..." He stood, wrapping his hand around my head and tangling his fingers in my hair and my eyes sealed shut tight.

I hadn't been sure at what point I had unconsciously balled my hands into fists, but I was vaguely aware of the dull throb in my palms, nails digging ever so slightly into them.

"Or if I do this..."

I felt the hand on my cheek guiding my face upwards. Peaking an eye open, the only thing that I saw was his face lowering down to mine and I felt like I could melt into a messy puddle and leak through the crack of the floor. I felt light headed. I felt dizzy. I felt like I could faint. Then I felt his warm, smooth lips press against my chapped pair.

My heart beat instantly sped up, all information processing to my brain was severed, and my hands were clinging to his sweater vest as if it was my life support. It wasn't a deep kiss, it wasn't passionate. It was soft and gentle, full of affection.

And then his lips were gone, and he was pulling away. I opened my eyes to stare up into his and he tilted his head looking at me as I was breathless, one hand still having a death grip on his shirt and the other gripping at my chest in embarrassment. It felt like my heart had literally stopped beating. "But I suppose always seeing that same cute reaction makes it worth the while." His voice was teasing and I felt a pout spread across my lips. I still felt faint.

How was it possible that he did this to me?

My voice was breathless as I spoke. "I think you enjoy teasing me."

"I think you may be correct." He smirked. "Now go and take care of tomorrow's bride. I've got work to do."

I felt his hands on my shoulders as he guided me towards the door. "R-right..." I stuttered out as I stumbled out the door. I felt his arm latch to my elbow and a rough tug backwards. I collided with his firm chest, eyes wide as he hugged me to him.

"My silly Molly." I shivered, his breath hot on my cheek and my eyes sealed closed. "Let's spend a day together soon. I'll get a day off, we'll have lunch if you like."

I nodded it response, my cheeks flaming once more. Goddess, being around Gill would eventually turn me into a pile of ash. My natural reaction to my boy friend was maddening. "I think I would like that."

"Good then, it's a date. Now go." His lips brushed mine for the merest of seconds before he pushed me forward and disappeared into the town hall.

Next thing I knew I was dazedly walked towards Shelly's store, trying to regain my wits. It felt like the world around me was spinning, it felt like I could easily collapse at any moment. Man, I felt like such a twat. But really it had never been in my plans to fall in love, I never really had plans to begin with.

Life could be unexpected sometimes though.

The sound of the bells jingling when I opened the door brought several gazes to my attention. Luna grinned at me, bounding over to me and gripping my hand before dragging me towards the fitting room. "We're doing her final fitting! You HAVE to see this dress Molly! She looks amazing! It's like she's a completely different person or something!"

When we rounded the corner, my eyes widened at the sight of Candace in her wedding gown, Luna couldn't have been more right. Completely different person indeed. Candace turned to look at me, there were small white flowers woven into her hair, her face was flushed a light pink tint, and her dress was one of those ball gown styled wedding dresses. It was white and was many little jewels were sewn into the v neck and the sash, setting a slight glow on her in the light. It almost made her look ethereal.

"Wow, Juli is one lucky man." I smiled, hearing Candace's soft gasp and Luna clap her hands together in delight.

"You like it? I knew she would like it! I told you not to worry so much Candy! You're such a worry wart! You know Molly, I designed it...well most of it. Grandma too!"

Nodding, I couldn't help but to smile, trying to envision myself in Candace's place, just with a different groom. I don't think I could stand to have someone like Julius as a husband. He was much prettier then I was and I feel like he'd pick on my fashion sense day in and out. But Gill...that was... "Hey, maybe you guys will be making my wedding dress someday."

"Yeah!" Candace's soft voice cried out as she turned to me, causing Shelly to sigh and turn her granddaughter back to where she had her situated before and continued on the last preparations of her dress. "Maybe it'll be sooner then you think, maybe Gill will..."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I laughed before setting my bag down on the table and began to rummage through it. "You said you wanted your make up light, right?"

Though I never wore the stuff, my mother and sister had always practically stuffed make up in my face my whole life. I had so many make up bags I didn't know what to do with them. So naturally, when I met Selena, I knew exactly what to do with them. The belly dancer had gushed at all of the different colors and shades. I had darks, brights, pastels, primary colors...you name it, I had it at one point or another.

I grabbed a brush and bit my bottom lip when I heard the bell of the door chime again and Luna ran around the corner to greet the costumer, a chipper smile on her face. This was the happiest I had seen her in a while, it was nice to see a real smile on her face instead of a fake one full of worries.

"JULLLIII!" I heard her screech. "What are you doing? No! Stop! YOU CAN'T GO BACK THERE! Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding? JULIUS!"

And then there he was, adorning his usual attire and and attractive smirk on his face. "I was never one for superstitions anyways..." He paused, eyes widened at the sight of Candace in her gown, glowing. Candace was probably the easiest bride in the entire world, she was just so easy to please. Just about anything made her happy. "My my...my bride is going to be the most beautiful this island has ever dared to see."

"Julius..." Candace breathed, her face turning a noticeable rosy pink.

And the rest of the day was history, until that night, when I found myself sitting at the bar, head plastered to the wood and I was mumbling to myself about how my life couldn't get any worse. I had completely forgotten about my brother's letter, too wrapped up in Candace's wedding and being with Gill to even think about the little piece of paper, written in his neat and curvy hand writing.

It had been sitting there on my table, right where I had left it and when I picked it up to read it again I suddenly felt the need to drown myself in misery. Or in a few cocktails. Which is why I wound up at the bar a few hours earlier then my usual scheduled time.

"If I had known you were coming early, I would have started your risotto earlier." Chase chided and I tilted my head, resting my chin on the bar and staring at him for a moment. His arms were crossed over his chest and his was looking down at me with a slight frown pulling at his lips. "What is your deal anyways, Mol?"

"My life is over as we know it." I responded dramatically, sighing out and contemplating banging my forehead against the bar to try and knock the memory of that stupid letter out of my head. Really the thing needed to be burned, or worse. "I don't know what to do Chase. I don't know what to do. I just wish I could melt into a puddle and slide through the floor boards." I rambled, groaning. "I can't do this, he is going to drive me half insane. You have no idea what a living hell he will make my life. I can't do this, I-"

"Molly..." Chase trailed off, closing his eyes and rubbing his head. Usually when I visited the bar, it was not this slow so he didn't really have the chance to turn around and speak to me very often. But today, the first day in a very long time, I was there first costumer. Normally I had counted they'd have anywhere from five to eleven costumers depending on the night. They only had a few regulars, and only one came to see Selena dance religiously. Luke. "Is it Gill?"

My eyes widened and I picked my head up, looking at my peach haired best friend in the eyes. "Pfft, no Chase, no. My brother..." I trailed off, groaning once again and grabbing my head. "My brother is coming to visit for a few weeks. I got a letter in the mail today. I don't know what to do."

It was his turn to stare at me with wide eyes. "You have a brother...and he's coming to visit? You never mentioned family."

"We're not close...I have a sister too. Thank god she wont be here. I'd be off towards the light house with a noose right now."

"Aren't you being melodramatic?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're drunk."

I snorted. "Maybe. But there is a reason why I never mentioned my family, Chase. There's a reason why we don't speak. They're all so perfect and high and mighty. Then there's me. I swear I'm like the black sheep. My mother is one of those women that was in beauty pageants her whole life. She's a therapist now and a control freak. My dad is a contractor and he just goes along with whatever my mom says. She was crazy when we were growing up. Crazy! And my sister is a lot like her now...and my brother...he...he's noisy... He's kind of a pig. He has a really good job, looking for talent... He uses so many of those girls, chews them up, spits them out... No doubt he'll be analyzing every woman on the island..." I groaned out and then I felt Chase's hand ruffling my hair and an amused look in his eyes.

"You quite done?"

"You're face is stupid. But thank you for listening. I just don't know who else to tell."

"What about your boyfriend?"

I shook my head before burying it in my hands. "Especially not Gill. Goddess he would hate my family. Hate them..."

"I guess we'll see in a few days, won't we?"

"If I decide to off myself...I'm leaving the farm to you. I'll write a will sometime soon."

I peeked through my fingers to see a smirk growing over his lips. "Great. So I can smell like dirty hay too."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>So...as you can probably tell Molly has issues. She has a little bit of an anal retentive personality at the beginning of this fic or maybe its a slight OCD. Lol But that's all fun and games for me.<em>


	3. Chapter 2

**Statistically Speaking**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I stared distantly over the ledge of the town square in front of the local church where Juli and Candace had just had their wedding ceremony. The sun was high in the sky and it reflected off the ocean water that stretched seemingly endlessly, causing it to sparkle from the high distance I was at. Everything was perfect and it had been beautiful... I vaguely wondered if I were to ever get married if it was going to be anything like this wedding.<p>

It was the second wedding ceremony this tiny island had seen in the last decade or so, the first being Jin and Anissa's last spring. It hadn't been a surprise to anyone and Jin had proposed shortly before Gill and I had become an official item. Their wedding had been short and simple and stress free.

Julius and Candace's wedding however... I tilted my head over my shoulder to look back at my betrothed friends.

Juli had made a groomzilla out of himself, not that I had expected much less. He had wanted everything to be just perfect for his bride. The flowers needed to be the exact right shade, the cake needed to be flawless, and he must have polished and shined her ring two dozen times that morning before giving it to her.

It had been what many people would probably call a fairy tale wedding. They just looked so happy, so completely willing to spend forever together. It had been a beautiful ceremony, and the after party currently running was equally as beautiful. Julius finally stopped fussing about the music after Candace scolded him for the seventh time in the hour. Well...it was her own version of scolding, more like pleading. But he listened anyway, for all about ten minutes. His eyes just kept flickering to the few people that had musical talent on the island that had been conned into using their talents for the wedding by Juli.

I could see his light purple eyebrow twitching and his lips forming a painful grim line. He wanted to say it...he wanted to go off...he looked like he was about to burst at any moment. When Anissa accidentally plucked the wrong string was when he had snapped. He went stiff, rigid as a board. His teeth were gritting, his hands were in fists and twitching at his sides and his eyes locked into a dark glare. The frightening groomzilla turned to make a step towards the novice musicians when Candace reached forward, grabbing his arm and giving him a meaningful look.

"You should really leave them alone. They don't have to be doing this, they aren't getting paid." I heard her murmur to her new husband. "Plus they aren't professionals, so don't be having your high expectations. You're just going to stress everyone out."

"I wanted a string quartet, but instead I get Chase playing the flute and Anissa playing the harp! Chase's tempo doesn't match Anissa's! Anissa keeps plucking the wrong strings! I'd rather listen to the heat bugs chirping then that monstrosity that those two are calling music!"

It seemed like he was trying to keep his voice down, but my eyes flickered over to Chase who seemed to be attempting in vain to keep his breathing even, hands shaking so violently in his silent rage that he covered the wrong holes in the instrument, playing something outlandish before tearing the wooden instrument from his mouth. He had heard everything. "Thank God! I was bored out of my damn mind anyways!" He seethed before marching towards the entrance of the church, nose high in the air.

Anissa sighed and ran a hand through her long light brown hair. "I apologize Julius. It's been a while since I have picked up the harp. I'm afraid I'm a little rusty."

Juli froze, and then frowned, bringing his hand to his chin and swaying side to side in deep thought. "No...I'm sorry, I suppose I am being a little too over bearing. I just wanted this day to be perfect...you know?"

"It is!" They both turned to Candace, Julius's eyes wide and she was smiling sweetly, her blue eyes closed. "This is the best day..."

The conversations were beginning to blur around me as I turned back to the water and stared out at it. My mind had been distant all morning, I had been distracted. My thoughts were drifting on my impending doom. My brother would be making his first steps on Castanet Island's pier in two days. I wasn't even sure if I should go out to greet him, maybe if I didn't he simply would never be able to find me.

Doubtful.

Plus, the thought of him going to Town Hall and having Gill direct him to me threw the thought of hiding straight out the window. I wanted to try to keep his visit on the down low as possible, but with Kevin who knew how long that could last. I wanted to hide him from Gill, hide everything about my life before Castanet Island from Gill.

I had never kept anything from Gill like this before, I had never gone behind his back, I had never had a reason too. If Kevin wasn't a reason to hide something from Gill, I didn't know what was.

My stupid older brother and his stupid awesome hair...and his stupid attractive face...and his stupid charms...and his stupid stupidness. I was brooding in the corner alone like a child I knew, but at the moment I didn't care. I should be out there next to Candace, laughing and having a great time. But the fear of what could and would happen in a few days was keeping me from enjoying myself.

I closed my eyes, thoughts going to Chase's words last night when he leaned forward and whispered carelessly in my ear.

"_By the way Mol, you're anything but a black sheep..."_

He had pulled away and gave me a wink and one of those smirks of his as I stared back at him, eyes wide. At first I hadn't been sure how to react to his words, skin still tingling where his lips had just barely grazed. I knew I must have looked silly, gaping like a fish out of water but then my eyebrows furrowed and I picked up my fork, stabbing at the risotto he had just placed in front of me.

"_Fine then, an ugly duckling." _I had spat out, knowing that I was sneering at the thought of my perfect brother and sister.

The chef shook his head, chuckling before turning back to the small kitchen area and throwing casually over his shoulder. _"Whatever you say, farm girl."_

Chase might have been difficult, but he was a good friend. He had always been there when it counted most. He listened...and was well...usually sincere. He had his moments where I could just barely tolerate him and he sometimes argued with me over the stupidest things. He was sarcastic half of the time and losing his temper the other half. But that was Chase...and I was alright with that. I liked him fine the way he was.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't felt a presence behind me until two slender but strong arms placed themselves on either side of me, a warm and hard body pressing against my back. If I hadn't seen Gill's hands on the rails on top of my own, I knew it could have been worse. But a small gasp left my lips and I had only stiffened momentarily before relaxing against the town's administrator.

"Sorry I had to leave for a little bit. I had some remaining paper work that needed to be documented on the wedding." He whispered low in my ear and a shiver went through my body. I blamed it on the sudden wind that picked up.

"That's fine." I responded softly.

"What are you doing over here on your own? This is very unlike you."

My eyes snapped open and widened. I bit my bottom lip, almost stuttering. "Just watching the water I guess." I lied. I didn't like this new habit I was picking up of lying to my boyfriend, it was a dirty nasty habit that I needed to wipe away immediately. I just needed to tell him about my brother. But not today...I would tell him tomorrow.

Yes...tomorrow...

I would tell him tomorrow...wouldn't I?

Wouldn't I?

_Oh shit..._

"Molly?" His voice rang in my ears, coming out slightly irritated. It was the way a parent would speak to a troublesome child.

"Huh?" I asked, being once against pulled out of my thoughts by this man who only sighed in response and brought his hands up, one on my shoulder and the other tangling my hair. And then he spoke, his lips brushing my ear as he leaned in, his warm breath tickling my skin.

"I asked if you wanted to go back to the party now?"

I tensed but tried to fight the flush that was urging to creep across my cheeks and stain them. He was always so close to me, too close. I felt like I was going to suffocate, or collapse, or both in that order. My legs began to feel weak and my lips trembled. Too close, always always too close. I could hardly stand it, but I never wanted it to end.

It was almost like torture, but it was the best kind of torture. I nearly melted against him and my eyes closed for the merest of moments. "Yeah..." I responded softly, a ghost of a smile creasing my lips. "In just a minute."

I was enjoying this too much for it to end so quickly.

Gill caught on quickly, I didn't expect anything less. He pulled me closer to him and rested his chin on my shoulder. Moments like these for us were rare. I was unsure if it was because Gill was often distracted by work or if it was because I was always too timid and anxious to get too close to him by my own sheer willpower. When the mood struck for him he always just pulled me into him and absorbed me. And I was always more then willing to be absorbed...once I got over my embarrassment. At the present moment, it didn't matter too much. All the noise, the chatter around us seemed to blur and die and I almost thought that it was almost Gill and I in the square...almost wished everyone would disappear. Even if it was just for a moment, that one moment was all that I needed.

Until the church doors opened roughly and my body snapped around, jerking Gill's' along with it. Chase stood there, still dressed in his white button up and dark pants, hair still a crazy mess, and the irritated sneer I had grown to know so well painted over his lips. The only difference that I saw in him today was that his sleeves her unusually rolled down, cuffs unbuttoned casually. To me, he still looked good, though I would never in a million years admit that to him.

My widened eyes softened when his violet gaze met mine, but his eyebrows only seemed to furrow all the deeper. He no longer had his wooden flute, but he still looked troubled so I pulled myself from Gill's embrace as I watched Chase walk down the stairs and towards the town's grave yard. He promptly ignored everyone's gazes, hands fisted in his pockets.

Gill gave me a questioning look, quirking his eyebrow curiously at me. "I'm going to go see what's up." I jerked my thumb back towards the stairs that Chase just left and he nodded in response.

"I'll be here."

I made my way down the steps, hair whipping slightly as the wind picked up once again and turned towards the entrance to the tiny graveyard, leaning against the cool stone fence and watching Chase as he stared down at something. His fists were balled at his sides and his posture seemed tense. My lips tugged into a frown and I pushed myself off of the stone and started towards him quietly.

I had only been to the graveyard once, it was right after the first time I had met Chase in the square. He was coming from that direction that I was heading towards. The day we met he had been rude and cold and well...sarcastic... He had only sparred me a single glance before walking passed me, brushing passed me as if I was insignificant. At the time I probably was.

I had turned so quickly, not wanting to loose the chance to meet the boy I had seen walk passed my farm only an hour before. My hand out stretched and gripping a tuft of his thin white shirt tightly. He had stopped dead in his tracks, hands in his pockets and stayed that way for only a moment before turning towards me with a cold glare in those beautiful violet eyes.

"_What?"_ He had snapped.

"_Molly."_ I nearly whispered out, shivering from the glare he was fixing me with. _"I'm the new rancher in town. My name is Molly."_

"_This town is a dump, its a waste of your time. Better off to pack up and go back to where you came from now."_

My eyebrows furrowed to his cold words. _"Yeah..."_ I began, my voice soft and thoughtful. His eyebrows began to arch in surprise as I continued, _"But giving up now is just as bad as admitting defeat! No, its worse!"_

Lips curving into a smirk, he shook his head, pulling from my hold at the same time as he began to walk away once more. _"Chase."_ He threw over his shoulder, his smirk sliding into an attractive and genuine smile. _"See you around farm girl."_

I felt a flame rise over my cheeks at the sight of such an attractive man. He was attractive before, but that smile had done something funny with my heart, it had squeezed at it. I wasn't entirely sure if I liked that feeling, it was like a pain I had never experienced before. Something new, something frightening. _"S-see ya..."_

I had stood there for Goddess only knows how long just staring at the empty space that the peach haired man had been, where Chase had been. My hand was on my chest, gripping my clothes tightly where my heart was pounding beneath before I muttered some obscenities about rude pretty violet eyed men and stomped back to my farm.

Despite that, that had been a great day. A wonderful, unforgettable day.

"Leave it to Chase to make a scene at a wedding." I began, my voice amused and my eyes soft. I stopped short about a foot behind him, staring at his back as he stiffened and then let out a deep and exasperated sigh.

"Whatever..." He muttered, not turning to look at me. "It's not like I was really wanted there anyways."

I rolled my eyes. "You know that's not true, dolt." I grumbled, glaring at his back. "I'm sure Julius didn't intend to-" I faltered as he turned his head over his shoulder and gave me an incredulous look that told me not to even bother finishing my sentence. It had been quite obvious that Julius meant everything he said. Plus Juli had never been the type to say something when he didn't mean it. He spoke his mind freely and sometimes it was at other peoples expense. But Chase wasn't all that different himself. "...well...yeah...maybe he did." I trailed off with a sigh. "But that's Juli...not the rest of us."

I heard him grunt in response and I smiled to myself, my fingers lacing together behind my back. "You know, I'm jealous that you have a musical talent. I could never play an instrument to save my life. You're very blessed." And another grunt. "I thought it sounded great."

"You weren't even listening. You were spacing out the entire wedding." He muttered, his eyes hard on mine. "You can't lie to me Mol, I can see right through you."

My eyes widened to his words and I looked down sheepishly as a flush began to creep over my face. It was true, I had been dazing in and out the entire wedding. The lack of sleep and coffee and dread of my impending doom sending me into random trances throughout the day. But they hadn't been intended. "Yeah...sorry..." I muttered out, head bowed.

"Hey..." He suddenly sounded concerned and I looked up and into his thoughtful violet eyes. "Don't worry about it really."

His smile was enough to have me smiling back softly. "I do, because I care."

I thought I saw the slightest hint of a flushed hue spread across his pale cheeks for the merest of seconds and his eyes averted. "I didn't ask you to."

I shrugged. "It happens even without permission. Even if we don't like it."

"I guess."

"Mind if I ask a stupid question?"

"Haven't you already asked enough? Come on Mol, don't look at me like that... I'm kidding, shoot."

I continued to glare darkly at him as I looked around the graveyard, so dead and lifeless compared to everything else on the island. Even the grass was tinted brown and looked like it was slowly being strangled by the weeds around the tombstones. "Why did you come here?"

"Huh? Well...I..." His eyes flashed for a moment and he looked like he was debating something to himself for a moment. He turned his head back in front of him and he sighed. "This is where my parents were buried. I come every so often to visit them. I mean...I was a young kid when they died so I don't remember them all that well or anything, but I still pay my respects to the people who brought me into this world."

I stretched my arm forward, gripping the material of his button up shirt and he tensed once more. My face fell. "I had no idea..."

"Well seems your not the only one who didn't speak of their family." His voice was light, teasing despite the situation.

"Yeah but..." All last night I had sat there and complained to him about the family that I did have and here Chase was with both of his parents dead. At least I had parents to go to, despite how detached I was from them, I knew they would be there for me if I ever really needed them no matter how crude I was or how independent I was. He would never have what I take for granted every day, that shoulder to lean on.

And suddenly I was feeling very horribly selfish and I refused to meet his gaze when I felt his eyes on me. I bit my bottom lip, chewing on it subconsciously, a bad habit I had never really been able to get over since childhood. I usually only did it when I felt guilty or something was weighing me down. But what kind of friend was I? I had never even thought to ask Chase about family...but maybe it was a touchy subject. Maybe it was something he didn't want to mention to people.

And he had told me...

And then his finger was poking my cheek, his lips were formed into a grim line and he began to deadpan at me. "You're doing it again, would you quit staring off into the distance like some sort of space cadet? Really, don't worry about it and I don't want your damn pity either. I just told you cause...because well..." He paused, the finger that had been on my cheek pressing to his lips in thought. "You're the only one I would ever tell I guess. Plus you told me about your family last night, so I figure we're about even now."

"Ch-Chase..."

"Stop it. You should go back to the wedding. I'll be up there in a few, I just want a minute." He turned back towards the grave head that I noticed he was standing in front of. That must have been what he was looking at earlier. Stupid me, wondering what he could be looking at in a graveyard. He tilted his head back at me and gave me a small smile. "Alright?"

"A-alright..." I stuttered before heading back up to the party and smiled when I saw three of my closest friends and my boyfriend all chatting idly to each other. This place...this place was just what I had needed when I left the city. The country might not be as lively as the city but it felt more cozy, I felt more at home here then I ever had with my family. These people, they were my family.

"Molly!" Luna waved over at me with a wide grin plastered on her face, her baby blue brides maids dress clashing beautifully with the tone of her hair. It looked much better on her then mine had on me. Luna looked adorable in anything really, she just had that way about her. It reminded me of my sister in a way. In fact, Luna was a lot like Angie as a whole.

I came to a stop in between her and Gill and looked across from me at the bride, flashing her with a bright smile. "Feel any different Candace?"

She just shook her head, a hand coming up to gingerly cup her lips. "Not at all. I just feel extremely happy. There is no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with."

Julius and Candace were in a way perfect for each other. They were different in a lot of ways, but they complemented each other at the same time. Julius was loud and haughty and could be icy. He spoke his mind freely and wasn't afraid to dress flashy and just be himself. When I had first come to town I had thought he was gay, what with the feminine clothing and make up. It didn't take long for me to figure out what the looks he was giving Candace when he thought she wasn't looking meant. It took me even less time to persuade him to ask her on a lunch date.

Candace was quiet and shy and kept many things to herself. She was like a book written in a foreign language. The words looked beautiful but they were hard to figure out. It took time, a lot of studying, and persistence. But I had always been told I was persistent when I wanted something badly enough.

Julius's face turned a little red and he smiled at her. "I really never thought I'd hear you say those words." He laughed, his tone amused before he cradled her face in his hands and pulled her into him for a chaste kiss. Leaving the bluette very embarrassed and staring at her feet and her groom just grinning wickedly next to her. "I'm a lucky man."

"You two are responsible for each other now. You two need to take care of each other."

My eyes turned up to my blond boyfriend who was staring between the two of them, a thoughtful look on his face. It always seemed that he was plotting something in his mind, the gears were always cranking at full power. Just what was he thinking at the moment?

Gill was the type to always keep himself at somewhat of a distance. He never grew too close to others and he kept himself guarded. I still felt that most of the time he still kept that guard up around me, like he didn't fully trust me yet. But I was slowly chiseling away at that sturdy wall he had built around himself, slowly but surely. I may have been the first to care enough to attempt it too. But it wasn't an impossibility.

"Of course, of course." Juli wrinkled his nose, fanning Gill away like a pesky fly. "I'm sure it will be like a second nature to take care of my wife, wouldn't you think so sir?" His voice, though light and airy held a slight darkness to it as if he had taken offense to Gill's well meant advice.

Gill's eyes narrowed at Julius's tone. "Perhaps. But reading up and learning ahead is never a bad idea. You can never know too much."

"Learning on the go is just as well. That is a part of life, is it not? You can read how others live their lives but does that mean that your going to live yours that way? You can't read how to live life, you simply have to go out there and make mistakes. That's how you adapt, its how you get better. You can read a hundred books on the same subject and it may not make you an expert."

"But it increases your chances of success." Gill snapped, I could see he was quickly growing irritated with Julius's rant and his free spirited ways. I sighed, closing my eyes and crossing my arms of my chest.

"Really do you guys need to bicker right now?" I muttered, running my fingers through my hair and accidentally moving the flower pin back slightly that Luna had applied before the wedding. "I'm sure that their marriage will work the way they want it to work. And Julius, he was just trying to give you advice, not trying to tell you how to run your marriage. Now, I have to leave, I neglected to do my farm chores so I could make it to the church in time. I'm sorry that I have to leave early but I'd like to get them done before dark. Your wedding was beautiful, you guys are beautiful, and start making tons of pretty little babies that I can love to death."

And with those words, I waved, the other four speechless as I began to walk off and towards the steps leading back to town. I wouldn't have time to go to the bar tonight and I hoped that Chase wouldn't be too upset with me for it. I went nearly every night and the nights I didn't make it he questioned me up and down as to where I was and what I was doing and why I felt the need to 'neglect' him.

I smiled to that thought when a palm pressed flat to mine, fingers suddenly linked casually with mine and I looked up at the blond town administrator with wide eyes. His blue eyes met mine and a small smirk grew across his strikingly handsome face. "Need help?"

His smirk was met with my own and I squeezed his linked fingers tight with my own. "I suppose I can accept this once." I would just have to try and nicely tell him exactly what order I wanted my corn harvested and how many times to stroke my cows with the brush.

I had a feeling that this may be difficult...

This was why I never accepted help...

* * *

><p><em>Rawr! So that was a fun chapter to write. Not too much Gilly in this one but a little bit of a closer look at her relationship with Chase.<em>

_I want to thank lollipopdiego for pointing out my misspelling of Candace's name in my last chapter. I edited and fixed the spelling errors. Thank you very much for that._

_Also on a side note, I am currently working on a lemon long fic on the side featuring Gill, Chase, and Akari from ToT. Yes it will feature all three at the same time...oh the places my mind wanders when I'm bored._


	4. Chapter 3

_I wanted to start off by saying thank you to my reviewers. You are all wonderful and your reviews make me motivated to continue writing. I started this chapter but I have been so side tracked by work and my lemon which I have dubbed the name of What Happens... for reasons of which you shall find out very very soon. _

_Gill centric!  
><em>

_Long authors notes today, and without further ado I give you all chapter three._

**Statistically Speaking**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>In a few short hours I would be forced to go down to the pier and meet my older brother as he exited the ferry and took his first steps onto Castanet Island. Oh...the horror...<p>

And what was worse...I still hadn't uttered a word of it to Gill. I just didn't know how to tell him that the devil himself would be gracing us with his unfortunate presence. I didn't know how to tell him that my family was full of evil soul suckers and I didn't know how to tell him that the possibility of Kevin being all up in our business was very highly likely.

Unless by some grace of the Goddess I managed to hide him. But that wouldn't even be anything near a physical possibility. My brother was too handsome, he was too charming, and too much of an attention whore not to be noticed and not to be all up in everyone's business. He was an honorary gossip king if I ever met one.

He was a pain in the ass. For years he wanted nothing to do with me...and now that I had finally settled in somewhere nice and gotten into a groove and felt somewhat HAPPY...

Why did he suddenly want to play family?

I laid my head in my hands at the small round table, my eyes scanning the blond mayor's son as he busied himself in finishing a few last minute signatures for some paper work he had been unable to complete. He did this often when we went out, and I understood why so I never complained. I guess also I had grown used to it over time. It had been like this since the very beginning.

I rarely would complain, I guess in a way I was an easy girlfriend to have. I just wanted Gill to be happy and as long as he was happy then I was content. I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to the light scratching of his thick ink pen to the paper.

He had been silent from the moment we sat down, I guess in a way I preferred the silence. It kept me from my embarrassment. I always ALWAYS felt like I would say something stupid, or just the wrong thing in general when I was with Gill. His intelligence level was just so far above my own that I had to edit out what I said before I said it. I felt like he would think me an idiot if I didn't. The last thing I wanted was for Gill to give me that look that he gave every one else.

From the first time I saw Gill, the first time I met him I felt something that was just...different. It started out as a pain in my chest, a terrible aching pain that would never go away when I was with him or even when I just thought of him...which was entirely too often for my chest to bare...

Regardless, that feeling was still something new and unfamiliar. I had detested it at first, I wanted it to disappear because half of the time it made me feel weak like I could just break down into tears for no apparent reason. Molly Morris was anything but weak. I prided myself on my emotional strength that I had forced upon myself through years of torture from an older brother and sister and the neglect of a mother and father figure. At times it had made me seem cold and uncaring but by that point it was impossible for me to stop. At one point I had even been accused of becoming numb...

But that pang, that horrible painful ache had proven other wise. I had always been closed up with Gill, not fully allowing myself to be completely comfortable around him to open myself up. I had always been afraid of losing him, he was on that pedestal and he would never fall down from it. To me he was perfect, one hundred percent completely perfect. With that perfection grew a high amount of respect and then followed by the need to be respected in return.

Eventually the pain in my chest wore down and became tolerable, but that had been over months of speaking with him and growing to know him. It was tolerable but it still was not completely missing. That feeling of wanting to break down into tears had all but evaporated but I still in a way just felt...helpless to my fate.

The fate of losing him.

And helpless and weak came hand in hand.

I refused to be either. For him, I wanted to be that same sort of perfection. To that thought, my eyes began to soften as I looked over his features. How could a person be so handsome and not even try...and not even realize? He was oblivious to his own perfection, despite how arrogant he was his arrogance had nothing to do with his good looks. Sometimes I just thought he was too smart for his own good.

Pushing his empty plate further towards the end of the table, he rested his elbow where it had once been and sighed out in irritation. The paper work part of his job had always weighed on him and it seemed almost all he did. He was nearing the bottom of the stack of papers that he had started with when we came in. The way his ocean blue eyes scanned the paper he read, dull and almost jaded and so serious that it made it obvious how important his job was to him.

Why could I never get out of this mindless haze of how wonderful he was. It was mesmerizing...it was unnecessary but at the same time impossible to stop.

"You guys want me to get these out of your way now?"

The cheery voice brought me out of my thoughts and my head shot up as I met the sweet and innocent eyes of the Inn's only waitress, Maya. Her hands were on the plates, ready to take them away and her lips were puckered in an adorable sort of fashion that just made you want to pinch her cheeks.

"Sure thing." I responded, unable to stop the bright smile of my own as it stretched across my face without my permission. It was just an affect that the innocent and sometimes somewhat hyper girl had on me whether I liked it or not. I had always liked Maya, from the first time I met her. She was just mostly an upbeat girl, positive and happy like a bright ray of sunshine.

The only times I had seen her anything other then happy was when she was being scolded by Chase, he could be a little ruthless and over bearing without realizing it. It was just his personality though, easily agitated and a little cold shouldered. It had nothing to do with Maya's overbearing ways...or at least I didn't think it did.

Truthfully, the two of them would make a cute pair. Plus the obvious fact that she was enamored with Chase's cooking was an fact that couldn't go unnoticed. They would look cute together...but despite all of the reasonings I couldn't argue with the small part of me that would hate every second of their courtship. The part that felt physically sick at the very thought of Chase being with her.

Not that I wanted him to die alone as a hermit or anything...

I was still uncertain as to why that very small part of me wanted them to have nothing to do with each other. For the time being I had simply just blamed it on an over protectiveness of my best friend and I supposed that that was really the only thing it could be. No matter how adorable she was, no matter how sweet or deserving of him she would be...that she was... I just couldn't...

I couldn't accept it. It was that small selfish part in me that wanted Chase to myself despite the fact that I had Gill. I refused to accept it, flat out refused to allow myself to see him with anyone. It wasn't just Maya. It was any woman. Any.

My hands had unconsciously gripped into tight fists to the thought and I stared at them hard before my eyes lifted and I found two equally confused pairs of blue eyes staring at me. One belonging to the pink dress wearing waitress and the other pair belonged to my boyfriend who had finally put the last paper on the stack of signed papers that had accumulated to his left.

"Are you alright Molly?" She asked, her voice sugar sweet and a mixture of worry and curiosity in her big blue eyes.

"F-fine..." I muttered out, releasing the grip and looking at the wooden table beneath us distractedly. "Just spacing out I guess."

"You've been like this all day you know..."

My head snapped up to look into the tired, half lidded eyes of Gill and his eyebrow arched slightly as he stared at me. Maya stared between the two of us before huffing and grabbing up the plates that she had been barely holding on to and placing one on top of the other. "I'll be back to refill your drinks if you want."

"No, its alright. Don't trouble yourself."

I continued to stare at Gill as he slowly stood and gathered the stack of papers in his arms. The stacked was seemingly larger now then when he had first grabbed them off his desk at Town Hall. I wondered to myself how that was possible...how did stacks of paper magically just grow? He seemed kind of...frustrated. His eyes were avoiding mine. I wasn't quite sure how to respond.

So naturally I just stood up after him and pushed in my chair before I turned to follow him out the door. He was trying to blow at that strand of hair that always seemed to fall into his face. Usually he brushed it back and it was all but forgotten about, but seeing as how his hands were full he was making little progress at removing said strand.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as he turned his back to the Inn door and pushed it open, then holding it open for me to pass through. His eyes were trained on that strand angrily and he blew at it again. Once again he was unsuccessful and I heard him huff in irritation.

"Here..." I muttered out, turning and raising my hand to his forehead that was wrinkled in his silent frustration, pushing the light blond strand back into his full head of hair. My fingertips brushed his smooth skin and then raked through the soft tresses of his hair. His eyes finally met mine.

For a moment I was frozen, I felt like I could just die from that one single look. He looked more alive...more aware then he had in months. And my heart felt like maybe it had pounded so hard in my chest that it had ceased to exist. Then his eyes tore from my own and I swore I saw a faint flush stretch across his pale face. "Thanks..." He responded quietly before stepping forward and walking towards Town Hall.

I stood there, only for a moment, hand still held out where it had been before I brought it to my chest. It was rare that I willingly took then initiative to touch him. I was sure he was shocked by my brave motions...but he didn't seem to hate it. He only seemed surprised and unsure. But regardless...this...pain...

That pain! The horribly aching pain was there in my chest. It hurt so freaking bad and I hadn't a clue why. It felt like I had lost something, like something wasn't right. I hadn't lost anything and everything...well for the next hour or so until my brother's ferry docked on Castanet Island's pier was absolutely perfect. Wasn't it?

"Are you coming Molly?" His voice was softer now. He sounded confused and still...there was that slight irritation. I turned to look at him, his eyebrow arched curiously and his lips pressed together in a thin line. "Despite this merely being a stack of paperwork, it grows rather tiring on the muscles."

I nod my head in understanding and stepped next to him, entwining my fingers together in front of me. "Sorry..."

"You've been doing that a lot."

My eyes widened to his comment. "W-what?" I turned my head to look at him as he continued to watch ahead of him, eyes set firmly on the Town Hall, our destination.

"Drifting off in your own thoughts." His tone was matter of fact and his eyebrows were now furrowed. Could he really tell that something was wrong with me? Perhaps Gill observed me more then I had anticipated. Perhaps he knew me better then I had thought. "Or spacing out, or however you would like to put it. Though regardless you have been drifting a lot the last couple of days."

"Oh well..." My eyes fell to my hands and I bit my bottom lip out of my insecurities. I couldn't tell him about my brother, I just couldn't do it. Goddess I'd rather send the man home packing in a rubber float through shark infested water then have to introduce him to Gill, forget about even letting Gill have any knowledge of his very existence.

I didn't even want to think of the repercussions I might meet in the future for my negligence. Who's to say anything bad would come of it anyways if anything did come of it at all. Gill would thank me for my attempt at keeping the slimy little rat bastard to myself. He would probably kiss me on the spot.

"...I just haven't been sleeping well..." I muttered out lamely. So much for my willful plan of telling my boyfriend about my brother that I loathed with an intense passion. I had honestly over time assumed that they had just given up on me and assumed me dead or cast me from the family. Neither of which I minded, I preferred it that way. The people of this village were my family.

"Is that really all?"

I opened my mouth to respond, heart aching in my chest. He sounded so hurt, like he knew I was hiding something. I could hardly stand it, I felt like I needed to run home and wash my own mouth out with soap. I needed to disinfect myself. Maybe that was my problem, I had become infected with the lie bug. Damn those nasty buggers!

Though before I had been able to say a word a delighted sounding female voice with just a little bit of country twang caught my attention and I whipped my head over to see Kathy waving brightly over to us. "Afternoon you two! It's been a little bit since I've seen you guys out on a stroll together! Did you go to the Inn for lunch?"

She was staring between us as she stopped and crossed her arms over her chest, her head tilting curious as her blond pony tail fell over her shoulder. Kathy was beautiful. I was jealous of her sparkling emerald eyes and perfectly sunshine blond hair. Her and Selena, they were two of the most gorgeous women I had seen. It was hard to believe that from rural areas like these small islands came women like them.

"Yes." I responded with a small smile and a nod. Kathy and I were good friends, I felt like I had a close relationship with everyone on this island. It was just each one was unique and fragile in their own ways. "It was good as usual, Yolanda's cooking ceases to amaze me."

"That's great! Ah, as a warning if I were you..." She leaned forward, cupping a single hand around her mouth as if to tell me a secret of some sort. "I would hide from Chase. He was spitting nails last night about how you stood him up."

I rolled my eyes to her words. "First off Kathy I did not stand him up. No one said it was an obligation for me to go to the bar every night until the end of time." I huffed out, suddenly feeling an annoyance swell in me at her sudden accusations. "Second off I highly doubt if he did care that he would so openly show his disappointment. Chase is more of the suffers in silence type. Would you not agree?"

She laughed, slapping a delicate hand on her bare leg where her blue jean skirt ended. "Yes, I suppose you got a point there, don't you farm girl? Well I guess you could say he was brooding in his own Chase way. He seemed a little extra agitated last night."

I shrugged, crossing my arms over my own chest and huffing out once again. It was a agitated habit I had picked up at some point after moving onto the island. It was strange because I had never done such things growing up. I had been quite a push over, a doormat so to speak. "He's a big grown up boy, I'm sure he'll get over it." I muttered, frowning to the thought of Chase acting...well...like Chase. "And if ot I'm sure I am more then capable of handling angry old Chase."

"Sure as shit hope so because no one else seems to really know how to, right Gill?"

"Right..." My eyes widened and I turned to look at my boyfriend who had up until this point been silently standing next to me. I had almost forgotten that he was there that was how silent he had been, becoming so wrapped up in my conversation with Kathy and my dark thoughts on Chase. "Well I'm going to drop these off on my desk. Stay or come with, whatever you like."

I watched as he turned away from us and I sighed. Gill seemed to have a little bit of a short fuse today and I knew that it had something to do with me, it just had to. That would explain his constant questioning and prodding. Was he concerned for me or was he concerned for what it could mean for him? Either way his concerns were well had.

I waved to Kathy, smiling at her once more. "Say hi to Luna for me."

"Will do!" She went to the tailoring shop near on a daily basis for both work and leisure. She loved to look at all their designs and she spent a lot of the time chatting the day away with Luna. Sometimes Luna would seem over joyed at the conversations. Others...I could see her irritation growing by the way her eyebrow would twitch and her eyes would close in irritation. She was probably praying for the strength not to strangle the bar maid as she asked question after question on fabrics and thread. Most to which Luna was unsure of the answers.

In all honesty Luna didn't know much about sewing. Business had been her strength. She could also design beautiful gowns, she had sketch books full of them. But when it came to measurements, fabric, any of the sort for the designs she was instantly lost. What she had learned though in her time away from the island however had helped the tailoring shop bloom and liven. Her constant ordering of Candace and Shelly around had paid off.

I opened the door to the town hall almost timidly after saying my goodbyes to Kathy. Gill had rushed ahead. I was sure that he was sick of holding onto that mountain of paperwork and didn't really feel like sticking around for unnecessary conversation. That was just how Gill was, most of the time things that were not of importance just were not worth his time.

When I looked forward I stared at him, he was already seated behind his desk, papers neatly stacked in the black tray that was marked for the signed documents. His hand was placed under his chin, elbow on the desk as he supported his head. The fingers of his other hand were running slowly over the oak and tapping it every so often. He was staring at me, fixing me with a firm lock and I froze feeling as though I was being taken in for questioning like on those cop shows.

"Lock the door."

My brain shut down to his words. "Eh...what?" It was very unlike him to put something like his job on hold for any reason at all. So...what could his reasoning suddenly be for wanting me to lock the door and hold out citizens that may need his help? Though it was a rare day when a citizen would come for help, everyone still came to the Town Hall to pay their bills or getting documents signed, marriage claims, whatever.

"I still have about fifteen minutes left on my lunch break. Lock the door, I do not want to be disturbed."

"A-alright..."

The moment the lock was clicked I heard his voice once more, still in that irritated tone. But that was so much like my boyfriend I didn't have it in me to snicker a response or even glare at him. Even at the times when he spoke to me like I was a naughty child about to be punished. "I think we need to talk Molly."

"Talk?" I muttered, face falling to my hands once again. I couldn't meet that gaze when I knew he'd see right through me again. Staring at my nails, I made a mental note that I would have to clip them later. They were beginning to get a little too long for a farmer.

"Yes." His voice was firm and I could only imagine the glare that he was fixing me with as I visibly shrunk back. I really did feel like a kid being scolded, about to go into time out while everyone else got to play at recess. "Come over here."

Slowly and hesitantly I made my way to the chair on the opposing side of his desk and sank down into it. I continued to stare at my hands, thumbs brushing together lightly and mindlessly. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I thought it would burst out and break out one of the windows...seeing as how the front door was locked. And then he began to speak, that regal eloquence laced in his voice that made me shiver from head to toe.

"I feel like at this point in our relationship that we would be able to speak freely to each other and tell each other anything, would you not agree?"

I bit my bottom lip. He was upset with me because he could tell I was hiding something. That made perfect sense and it also lifted a weight off my shoulders. No matter how small the weight, it was still easier to handle then it had been only moments before. But even with that knowledge, I couldn't bring myself to meeting his ocean blue eyes. "I do."

"Is that so...?" He trailed off, his voice thoughtful and I chanced a glance at him. He was staring at the ceiling distractedly, his lips pursed together in a grimace. He heaved a sigh before reclining his head to stare at me hard. His eyebrows furrowed, lips twitching as if he was desperately holding in something that he wanted to say.

"Of course." I responded, my voice meek and my hands beginning to distractedly pick at the small blades of grass that were on my small jean shorts and the bottom of my large deep blue shirt that was at least three sizes too big on me and nearly covered the shorts completely in the front. I wore a brown modest belt around my waist over the shirt that showed my slender frame and also kept the shirt from wanting to slide in awkward directions while I worked earlier in the day.

"Molly..." He trailed off, his voice sounding darker and if it was possible, even more serious now. I looked up at him, my movements still hesitant as he sighed out, rubbing his temple for a moment. "Tell me what is going on with you. What do you not want me to know?"

My mouth opened slightly as I gaped at him and what felt like a large lump resided in my throat. I couldn't tell him about Kevin, it would destroy everything he had ever thought of me. Kevin would tear me down in Gill's eyes. I knew it, he was the spawn of Satan...or close to it. But really...thinking about it Gill would find out eventually. I wouldn't be able to hide Kevin on my property the entire time that he was visiting for. In fact, waiting to tell Gill may even make the situation worse. Statistically it would make much more sense for me to just face the music and tell him now.

_So it is now or never, he'd probably understand if I told him now as opposed to waiting..._

_...and face the music later when the damage could be more fatal._

I closed my eyes tightly, looking at him and saying it would make this more difficult. Why, I was unsure. It just was what it was. And then just like that the words fell out of my mouth so easily that I couldn't believe I had considered not telling Gill in the first place. "My evil brother is coming to town today to visit me for a bit." I muttered out, my head bowing and my lips pressing together in a firm grim line for a moment before I continued. "He tortured me my entire young life and now I'm afraid he's going to do the same in my adult life." As far as I was considered he hasn't changed so why wouldn't he?

I peaked in eye open and saw him staring at me blankly. "Is that it?"

_Is that it?_

"U-uhm...yeah..." I muttered, eyes going to the floor beneath me that was now littered with green blades of grass. "I don't want something like my brother to get between us..." I stated quietly.

"You were going to let it just now."

I looked at him again, my eyes widening in surprise. "I-I hadn't meant to. I just...I just thought..."

I trailed off because he was now smirking, an expression he did not wear very often and he was shaking his head in an amused sort of fashion. He stood slowly and came around the desk, leaning over me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I felt his chin land on my head and my eyes closed. "Next time don't hide anything from me. Your family will never change the way I feel about you. Alright?"

_That's what you say now..._ "Alright..." I whispered, my eyes closing and my heart rate picking up instantly just to his simple touch. I knew whenever Gill touched me that I was a goner. I didn't stand a chance.

"Good girl." And then his lips were on my neck, barely grazing the skin and causing a cold shiver to run down my spine. He placed a gentle peck there before I felt his lips stretch into a smile against my flesh. "Now go unlock the door, my fifteen is about up."

* * *

><p>I felt my eyebrow twitching as the classic tall, dark, and handsome man stood before me. His arms were outstretched and he was grinning widely as two suitcases were placed on the pier on either side of him. He was still the same old Kevin Morris I remembered that was for sure. He had never really been the manly sort of man, kind of a metro sexual if you ask me. Always worried about his beautiful face and his hair had to be just right. I'd swear the man used to shave his chest to keep his skin looking smoother.<p>

He wore green contacts to hide his brown eyes. He was wearing a business suit and his chocolate hair was neatly combed back like he had just gotten out of a day of working at an office or something of the sort. I wasn't even sure if an office was even involved with his kind of work. Frankly, I didn't care.

And then I was engulfed in a bone crush, infuriating hug that lasted entirely long in my opinion and to which I refused to return or move at all. When he pulled away he seemed to be looking me over, inspecting me in a way and I couldn't stop my fists from clenching at my sides if I wanted to.

"Aw, look at you baby sister! It's been years and you still wear boys clothing!"

My eyes narrowed before I eyed the ground between us hard. "They're not boys clothing, they're just loose fitting. It's comfortable." _Insensitive prick..._

His shrug told me it didn't matter much to him and then he leaned down to meet my eye level since he towered over me by a foot or so. "Doesn't matter. I guess being a farmer you would have to wear something you don't mind soiling on a daily basis. I suppose I would wear some old smelly clothes as well."

I had just bought these clothes recently...

"Whatever..." I grumbled, turning my back and heading back towards town, simply wanting to get back to my farm and hide for the rest of the day. "Let's go..." And before he could protest I snapped out, "I'll show you around town later. Let's just bring your luggage to my place. I have a spare room that you can use during your stay."

I only got two words as a response, it was low and I could hear the pout on his lips in his voice. "Molly Bear..."

"What?" I growled out, turning to him, boots stomping on the ground in a huff. I could feel my blood pressure rising with every second that Kevin was around me. I crossed my arms over my chest as he gave me a pitiful look.

"Can you help me carry my luggage?"

Was he for real? By that look on his face I'd say he most certainly was. He was pouting at me, trying to con me into it...and it was working as sad as it sounds. I was still...after all these damn years a sucker for my brother's puppy dog eyes. He had always been able to con me into things with those eyes. Not always things of the most pure intent. I got in trouble a hell of a lot because of those puppy dog eyes.

Damn him and those stupid unresistingly adorable eyes.

You have got to be freaking kidding me! I marched forward and picked up one of the suitcases and turned back to start heading to my destination. Home. The walk home was mostly somewhat silent and well...awkward. It was full of my brother making pitiful sighing noises from behind me and the shuffling of his feet on the dirt trail that lead to my homestead.

We were almost to the fork in the road when he sighed for the umpteenth time and muttered out, "Are we almost there sister? Please say we are. I didn't realize you lived way out in the middle of Nowheresville."

"Yes."

"How much longer?"

"Not much."

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"...okay."

We finally approached the fork in the road and I pointed up the hill that lead to my home. It was gorgeous now compared to what it once was. I had asked Dale to help me paint it and upgrade the appearance after my second remodel of the home. I had been quite pleased with the outcome and there was a large amount more space at the time then what I had been used to. But I hadn't realized at the time that all that extra space was unneeded and would ultimately go to waste...

Any way I tried to look at it...it was simple. My house was far too large for just one person. Well I guess I wouldn't have to worry about that for the next couple of weeks. Goddess what did I do to deserve such mental torture? Was it that I didn't go to church enough? Was it because I didn't pray enough? Well no matter, it just was downright pure evil.

And then came Kevin's cool sounding voice in a drawl, "This place** IS** tacky. Who lives here? Some old hermit man?"

I gave him a glare that said exactly what I was thinking. Something along the lines of 'I hope a bolt of lightning miraculously falls from the sky and strikes you down'.

His open response was a hand to his heart and a feigned offense.

_If I rid the world of this man would it be considered murder or charity?_

* * *

><p><em>And another one bites the dust! Hurray hurrah!<em>

_Any questions or comments? Ideas are also always wholeheartedly welcomed!_

_Longest chapter as of yet!_


End file.
